Show Me A Smile
by blackdragonflower
Summary: When they meet they are strangers. He cracks a smile, she writes a song. She strikes a pose, he paints her life. Paint a masterpiece, sing a song, create a work of love. MattxMisa MelloxSayu
1. Chapter 1

Show Me A Smile chapter one by blackdragonflower

Story dedicated to YKT. Requested a MattxMisa.

Summary: When they meet they are strangers. He cracks a smile, she writes a song. She strikes a pose, he paints her life. Paint a masterpiece, sing a song, create a work of love.

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

This takes place in the year 2009. The characters are attending college.

--

Matt fiddled with his paintbrush chewing on the end as he tipped his chair back. He stared up at the ceiling bored, waiting for class to start. "Class today we'll be water color painting off a real life model... Please get your materials out and welcome Miss Misa Amane." Matt rolled his eyes and readjusted his prized possession so they hung from around his neck. "Matt! Sit down correctly!"

The chair slipped out from under him and Matt tumbled onto the floor right as Misa walked into the room. His face was redder than his scarlet hair as others pointed and laughed. He endured it with a large goofy grin and righted his chair. The blonde model covered her mouth and quietly giggled. Politely Misa questioned the professor, "Where you like Misa to pose?"

"Over here Miss Amane... Now class, Miss Amane is a prized senior, treat her with courtesy and respect or you're out of here! No warnings. And Matt, stay in your chair! I'll have no more disturbances!"

"Sorry teach!" Matt called out finally having gotten his things straightened out. His side hurt from having hit the table and chair.

"I want you to focus on the shadows and highlights. This is a college art class which means no amateur lazy work like I've been seeing from some of you lately... must I mention Jessica?" The girl mentioned blushed furiously and tried to hide her face behind a compact mirror as if she was adjusting her makeup. The teacher positioned Misa in the pose she saw fit and grinned pleased. "You may begin." The redhead took up his brush thinking about how best to portray the young woman in front of him. He dipped the tip of the brush into a bit of orange and mixed it with yellow and red to make a proper skin tone for the model.

Matt let his imagination run free unchained and wild. He painted her blonde hair a bright shade of lavender and her silver glittering hoop earrings a turquoise blue. Her lips, full of life held the color of a blooming red rose. He left her eyes for last.

He looked up from his watercolor and found himself lost. Misa had just been letting her eyes wander when she found herself watching the boy from earlier who'd fallen clumsily from his seat. He was slightly bent over his work messy scarlet hair hiding his eyes. He was wearing a strange vest made of a material Misa couldn't place. Under that was a black and red striped shirt. It was quite an odd combination of clothes. Try as she might she couldn't take her eyes off him though. She found herself trying to recollect what the professor had called the young man. Then he looked up and his beautiful jade pools met hers. She was trapped. Her heart skipped a beat. Lyrics to a new song wrote themselves in her mind.

_'I want to dance upon your hand_

_Live the melody any way I can_

_I want to hear your voice whisper sweet words through the night_

_Words that send my heart into an ecstasy of flight._

_Let me hold you in my arms,_

_Baby it won't do any harm.'_

Reluctantly Matt tore his eyes away from hers, the dark ocean was too much for him to stare into and he'd been drowning. Biting his lower lip he dipped the tip of the bristles into the pink stained water and colored in her eyes. One layer, two, final layer to complete. He finished the piece by painting her long eyelashes and her pupils black. He felt rather proud of the piece, but was sad because in his mind it could never be as beautiful as the woman it was created from. Matt sighed. Class was almost up. He cleaned his materials and gently shoved them into his bag in a pocket he'd saved exclusively for his art materials. The class was also beginning their cleanup, but Misa still had to remain still. Some were not finished.

Matt found himself staring at her intrigued. His stomach clenched and he wished it would go away. Maybe he was coming down with something, it wasn't unlikely. Studying her he committed her every detail to memory, each soft curve of her face, how her blonde hair draped to frame her porcelain skin, and those eyes which he would die for. They were wandering the room clearly bored as their owner but came to rest on him again. Matt offered her a pleasant smile. And as much as she wanted to return it she couldn't. The more Misa looked at the redhead, the more attractive she found him.

He had a smile that made the room seem brighter. "Miss Amane that's enough. Thank you for posing for us." The blonde young woman blinked and stretched her sleeping limbs. She chatted with the professor until the end of class.

"Excuse me... what was the name you called the redhead who fell out of his chair?"

"Oh, that's Matt."

"Yeah did you need me for something teach?"

"That's Mrs. Robinson to you Matt and no I don't need anything!"

"...Okay..." The gamer packed the rest of his things into his backpack rolling his eyes.

"Class dismissed! Shoo!" The professor smiled maternally as she watched her students leave. The teacher handed Misa twenty-five dollars. "Once again, thank you for modeling. If you want you can look at the pieces... though they're drying..."

"Thank you. Misa would like that." The girl dressed in punk clothing strolled casually around the room. She giggled at some of the pieces, but many of them astounded her in their likeness of her. One hidden in the corner caught her eye. She put her hand to her mouth stunned. This was definitely her favorite, since it was much different then all the others. Purple hair, pink eyes, it was crazy but well executed. And to the blonde's enjoyment she found in the lower right corner the scrawled signature that read, _Matt_.

Who was this Matt? Who was the young man who stared so wonderfully into her eyes? Misa wondered what made him tick and sighed deeply. The most persistent question in her mind was if she was falling in love again with a total stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Show Me A Smile chapter two by blackdragonflower

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. / Nickname Mel-Mel is borrowed from Ghostly-Heaven It was too cute to resist! / GTA to its owners.

--

Matt collapsed onto the ragged futon in the room he shared with his close friend and roommate Mello. He stared blankly at the ceiling then slammed a pillow over his face. He wanted to scream. His backpack full of homework lie haphazardly on the bottom bunk threatening to fall off and spill papers. Matt reached blindly for the stereo somewhere on the nightstand behind his head and managed to turn it on so it blasted out his favorite techno cd. Slowly the redhead was able to relax, but the blonde model refused to get out of his head. Her smile, her eyes, and the cute way she talked.

'_This is probably just pathetic admiration... Yeah that's it. I don't have a crush on her... nope... not at all. She just has a really adorable smile that's all... And her eyes are gorgeous...'_ The gamer's eyelids began to droop shut, heavy with fatigue. All this arguing with himself was making him tired.

He was startled awake when the door was kicked violently open and his blonde counterpart stomped in chocolate bar hanging from his mouth and tons of textbooks and notebooks dangling in his arms on the brink of spilling onto the floor. Mello kicked the door shut and dropped everything on the desk. Matt sighed and rolled over not even bothering to ask. If something was pissing off his friend Mello would tell him any moment now. The chocolate eating sophomore flicked the stereo off and flopped onto the bottom bunk, after shoving Matt's things onto the floor. Letting out a sigh Mello smiled and took a bite of chocolate. "It's good to be back in the dorm."

"What was with all the kicking stuff?" Matt questioned a little irritated since he'd been so rudely awakened.

"Oh... that stupid freshman Near pissed me off again nothing more than that... What's got you all in a huff? Get turned down by some girl or something?"

"Might as well have." The redhead grumbled feeling pessimistic about his situation.

"What the hell has gotten into you? You never sound so... _depressed_. Last time you were like this was when... let's see... when you couldn't get your hands on a copy of the newest Grand Theft Auto... and I had to go through black markets to find the stupid thing for you so you'd cheer up." Matt continued to pout as he lies on the futon.

"It's nothing Mel-Mel."

"Bullshit. Tell me what's wrong now. You're harshing my mellow." The redhead stared at Mello a minute then burst out laughing.

"You're such a dork!"

"Well you're a dope. I'm actually giving you the chance to rant about whatever's wrong and you're not taking it? Twit. That's the last time I offer to listen to you."

"Fine! God nosy son of a bitch..."

"Got that right!" The blonde crossed one leather-clad leg over the other and proceeded to put on his "listening" face.

"It's a girl..."

"Well obviously Casanova."

"Do you want me to tell you or not Mells!?"

"Sorry geesh... go on."

"Well... she's a senior... and she well... modeled for art today... and I think I like her..."

"Wait... was this like nude modeling?" The blue eyed young man pressed.

"Wha? Hell no! Fucking perv."

"Oh I'm the perv..." Mello rolled his eyes. "It was just an honest question. Don't they do that kind of shit in those classes?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Point Mello. Dude your crushing hard on her. Just admit it Mattie. Who's the girl?" Mello was all ears as if he was a girl getting ready to hear some juicy yummy gossip.

"Misa Amane..."

"Mhm... I see..." Mello drummed his fingers against his knee as he thought about it. "I can see _why_ you fell for her. She's pretty damn cute... but you know she's taken by Light Yagami whose father is a member of the Japanese police ya know."

"...How do you know that?"

"Light pisses me off for some reason so I did some background checking to find weaknesses... What I found was even better..." The leather-wearing boy licked his lips with a smirk on his face.

"... And what would that be?"

"His hot younger sister Sayu who also attends this university... "

"Yeah... so?"

"Where do you think I've been randomly the past two weeks fool?! I've been going out with his sister."

"Ouch. Are you doing that just to get revenge against him or-?"

"No... not entirely... I really do like Sayu-chan... She's got some attitude hidden in her... and she's the only girl that's ever turned me on like I have been lately."

"Damn..." The redhead breathed out. "You fell fucking hard. Got a bruise? Are you bleeding anywhere?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Ah what's the use... Misa would never look at a weird guy like me..."

"And why the hell not? I mean this is the straightest way possible when I say you're attractive Matt. She'd be an idiot to let a great guy like you get snatched up by some whore off the street."

"A whore? Mello I actually have standards thank you." Matt reached into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

"Yeah whatever. Just stop moping about it. If you want her do something about it. Lord knows nothing will happen if you don't _make_ it happen. And no smoking in the damn room! Go outside and do that shit. I don't care if you destroy your lungs I just don't want the whole room smelling like smoke."

"Ah thanks you're real kind."

"Naturally. Be happy you _got_ a friend like _muah_. Now if you excuse me I have homework I need to finish. Especially my Portuguese homework."

"I'll never understand why you took that class."

"Fool. Portuguese is an overlooked language that needs some love like you." Mello gently kicked Matt's elbow and strolled to the desk. The gamer decided to go

outside for a smoke. He closed the dorm room's door behind him and grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit up. The travel outside was short and he didn't run into anyone of value or interest. The nicotine stained his lips and puffs of smoke slithered from his mouth.

'_Misa is out of my league. She's a senior dope... you're just a freshman... Seniors don't do freshman it's like an unwritten rule. I don't got a chance with a girl like her... But maybe I should take Mello's advice... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try... but she's already dating that Light guy... Isn't he like one of the star students here or something? Damn it... Why are hormones so damn frustrating?! What do I have to offer her anyway? I'm a technology geek studying for my _

_art, web design, and graphic arts degrees, I smoke, and I work part-time in a daycare center. Boy that's real attractive right there. '_

But what Matt didn't know is he _did_ have a chance. He _could_ have a relationship with Misa Amane, if only he'd get past his denial and try. What he didn't know was

that she was crushing on him too. What he didn't know was that his smile, that one smile he'd so openly given her, lit up her day and made her want another one. He had a chance of stealing her away from Light Yagami, all he had to do was get up the courage and ask her out on a date, simple right?

But Matt was a gentleman, and stealing another guy's girlfriend was not cool. As far as he knew she was happy in her relationship with Light and he didn't want to ruin that. That however didn't mean the redheaded freshman couldn't wish he'd gotten to the pretty senior first. Matt sighed discontented and snuffed out his cigarette with the toe of his boot. Maybe the feelings would go away, then maybe, just maybe he could return to his normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

Show Me A Smile chapter three: by blackdragonflower

--

Matt groaned as he rushed for his web design class books in his hand. He was not having a very good morning. First he'd woken up late to find an embarrassing mess amongst his sheets. He couldn't just leave things like that. Quickly stripping down the bed the redhead shoved the dirty sheets into the very bottom of the laundry hamper. It was a good thing it was his turn to do the laundry and not Mellos. The blonde would probably tease him until he died if he'd found out. Matt knew it was a natural human body function, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Now the dream he'd had, he enjoyed that, but he didn't like the after mess. So, after disposing of the evidence in the hamper Matt rushed into the bathroom to clean himself up.

He jumped when the icy water bit his skin, but he unfortunately turned the water up too high and burned himself. Matt groaned and scrubbed himself clean as fast as possible trying to ignore the annoying sting from the hot water. He lathered up his hair, with a pink lather that smelled like strawberries. It was what he could afford, and he'd gotten it from the oh so convenient, dollar store. The gamer heard his cell phone alarm go off and cussed. He was going to be late for class.

So that brought Matt to his situation now, running through the halls his mind on the girl he'd dreamed about and how his teacher was going to throw him into a pit of fire for being late. Since Matt wasn't paying attention to where he was going he ran smack into someone and books went flying all over the tile floor. Matt's face blossomed a fiery red and he scrambled to swipe up his books. "I'm so sorry I'm in a real rush this morning and-"

"Matt?"

The redhead looked up to find the young lady he'd been thinking so much about lately in the past few days. She giggled and picked up her books. "Misa?"

"So you have heard of Misa Matt-kun. Misa's sorry for running into you she wasn't paying attention either." The young woman looked around to see if anyone would see then pecked Matt's forehead. "See you around Matt-kun."

She bustled off leaving a very stunned and dazed guy. Matt blinked a couple of times then smiled a big goofy love struck grin. Reality soon hit and he realized sitting on the floor with a stack of books wasn't making him any closer to getting to class. Snatching the books into his arms he ran down the hall, paying just a tad bit more attention. Somehow he managed to sneak into his classroom and take his seat at his computer. From glancing at his neighbor's computer he could pinpoint where exactly they were. He heaved a sigh of relief. It was good he'd figured things out and worked secretly ahead. "I see you were late for class Matt..." Mr. Ryans muttered as he adjusted his glasses. "Get to work."

"No problem teach, won't happen again!" Matt searched through his books and paled.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh no... not at all..." Matt groaned. "Seems I've accidentally gotten my book switched with someone else's." Yes, he had. Matt stared at the burgundy cover of the "History of Music" textbook. He opened up the cover and the name Misa Amane painfully made it clear whom the book belonged to.

"I see. Well then either find someone who's willing to share or make it up on your own time. Come to class prepared Matt. Don't let this happen again."

"Yes sir. My apologies..." Matt slumped in his chair. Finally actually having the time to do so the redhead shoved the textbooks into his backpack then took out his laptop computer and opened up the internet. He'd have to return the book, which meant he would have to discover where Misa's room was since he didn't know her schedule. His dorm buddy would probably know. Somehow the motorcycle riding, chocolate eating blonde obtained information about everyone and everything. He was the secret underside of the gossip chain, the one not directly in the pool but who learned just as much without getting his hands dirty. If Mello wasn't in a good mood it was going to take a lot of bribery to get what Matt wanted. The gamer groaned. This day was definitely going to be a pain in his denim-covered ass.

--

Mello spiraled a wrench in his hand as he stared at Matt from the floor beside his motorcycle "Do I know where Misa Amane's room is? Yeah."

"Can you tell me Mells?" The redhead questioned cigarette in his mouth.

"You gonna go over there and work some magic?" Mello waggled his eyebrows with a laugh.

"No. We ran into each other in the hall and got our books accidentally mixed up. That's all." Matt snapped defensively.

"Ah... I see. Oh how convenient for you eh lover boy?" Mello put a gloved finger to his bottom lip, a lip that was twisted into a wide smirk. "Well I suppose I can divulge the information..."

""What are you apart of the mafia?"

"Do I honestly look like I hang with that kind of crowd?"

"To tell the truth yeah... but you said you knew where her room was...?"

"Yeah yeah... You sound like a broken record. She lives in dorm building Redwood, third floor, room twenty-nine."

"Redwood building, third floor, room twenty-nine. Thanks Mel-Mel."

"God damn it stop calling me that name... it's embarrassing."

"Mello!" A brunette, also a freshman along with Matt, waved as she ran closer.

"Oh look... it's Sayu-chan."

The blonde looked over his chest from his position on the floor, a smile gracing his lips. "What a lovely surprise. Oh Matt before you go, if you're going to be late coming home don't be noisy coming in. Sometimes you sound like a monster truck rally. I'd like to actually get some sleep tonight."

"Really..."

"Hi Matt-kun!"

"Hey Sayu. Sorry I can't stay and chat... I have to go return something to someone."

Mello's girlfriend smiled with a nod. "Alright. Have fun."

"Thanks...? Oh Sayu... call Mello Mel-Mel. He loves it."

"Hey you brat!" Mello yelled his cheeks a bright embarrassed pink.

The redhead waved and began to stroll off across campus to Redwood dorm. When he looked back Sayu and Mello were on the floor of the garage and Mello was pointing to something on the bike, probably telling her what he was doing with the machine. Matt grinned and made a mental note to tease his friend later. The burgundy textbook tucked under his arm Matt sighed then inhaled some of the nicotine containing smoke. He was thankful Redwood dorm wasn't too far away from his own. Before going inside he snuffed out his cigarette. '_You can do it Matt. You're just returning the book. Once that's done you can breathe a sigh of relief and go back to the room and play some Tony Hawk Underground 2 and throw tomatoes at people in Spain. Plus you can always send the bull after the mime for fun!'_

Matt reluctantly walked into the dorm, and to his relief found the floor plan was a lot like Dogwood dorm where he and Mello crashed. "Three, twenty-nine... floor three, room twenty-nine." The redhead quietly repeated this under his breath as he climbed the stairs. Soon he found himself in front of the door the little bronze numbers mimicking his earlier chant. Three, twenty-nine. His heart suddenly decided to accelerate and his temperature started to rise. Matt blew a strand of hair away from his eyes and getting up some courage knocked on the door.

It seemed like forever he was standing there, waiting for Misa Amane to answer. He heard the sound of shuffling inside the apartment then the door cracked open, "Who is it?"

"Um, Matt. This is Misa's room?"

The door closed again and the chain lock undone. Misa flung open the door a big smile on her face. "Matt-kun! I wasn't expecting to see you!"

Matt's mouth began to come unhinged and he nose was about to bleed. Here, right in front of him was Misa, the only thing covering her body a fluffy white towel. The gamer was beginning to feel lightheaded. "Um... I came to... r-return your book... I accidentally g-grabbed it when we bumped into each other..."

The blonde girl smiled and grabbed him by the wrist not caring in the least about her attire. "C'mon inside Matt and sit down! Misa has to look real quick for your book... She saw it in her room somewhere..."

Matt was about to die. "U-Uh okay..." With no more words from him Misa dragged him inside the room and shut the door. If Mello heard about this; the blonde would probably assume his prediction had come true. That was not something Matt wanted to deal with. His mind stumbled over itself at three hundred miles per hour repeating,

_Don't stare, get your book, be polite, leave, and most importantly don't __**stare!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Show Me A Smile chapter four by blackdragonflower

--

"Matt-kun why don't you take a seat?" Misa motioned to her bed and Matt took a seat biting the inside of his cheek nervously. "Let's see..." Misa bent over her desk and Matt's mouth dropped. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body. And to his blushing shame, he liked what was in front of him. You had to be crazy not to.

He flinched when he heard a voice order, "Who are you?"

The redhead turned his gaze to meet the dark eyes of another. Light Yagami, another prized senior at the academy stood before him only cloaked in a pair of crisp clean khakis. His usually perfectly straight hair was slightly tussled and moist. From the simple details provided Matt could easily deduce that Light had been in the shower. The question was, exactly when, and was he sharing with Misa? The question burned at Matt's scalp causing it to tingle. "Oh Light-kun! This is Matt-kun. He's a friend."

Hearing her call him her friend Matt grinned his heart melting. Light noticed this and frowned. "Matt huh?" He watched Misa walk into the bathroom and the door closed. The brunette turned his attention back to Matt. "Look here _freshman_... Misa's my girl. You try anything and you'll regret it. You hear me?" Matt gulped. He really didn't want to get into a fight. He knew he could hold his own if need be, but he didn't like fighting all that much. Besides the times when he and Mello brawled for practice out in the back streets. That was for fun and conditioning, to keep in shape without the pain of lifting weights or doing sit-ups. "Understand? Or is your brain out for repair freshman?"

"I understand... and my name's Matt. I have a name Yagami."

"Why you little..." Light growled then humphed letting Matt's collar go and pushing him roughly onto the bed. "I'll let you go this time freshman. Watch your back and learn some respect." Light grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. He poked his head into the bathroom, "Misa I'll see you later."

Matt watched the senior go, quite relieved when he shut the apartment door behind him. Misa returned from her bathroom, towel around her waist but the one that was around her head was missing and her hair was brushed out. She wore a tanktop with cute frill. "Mattie... what are you staring at?"

Matt blinked and shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry... I was... off in space... thinking."

Misa sat beside Matt on the bed a worried look on her face. "Light didn't be mean to you did he Matt-kun?"

"No Misa! He was... interesting to chat with." The look she gave him told that she knew better but she ignored it. Matt took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He put on his most cheerful face and smiled for the woman he adored. "Please don't worry Misa." And despite his gut telling him he was diving in at the wrong time he leaned over and pecked the side of her cheek, far away from her mouth to show he meant no threat. It was a friendly gesture. Misa turned a light shade of pink a smile appearing on her lips of its own accord. Her stomach fluttered with cheerful butterflies but she soon shoved them back down.

'_You're with Light-kun Misa! You can't look too far into this... Mattie's just a friend... B-but he's so sweet...'_

'_She's so pretty when she smiles... Agh! Dude you better watch it! She's taken! It's not cool to steal another guy's girl, no matter how awful he is. If he was abusing her that would be another matter... but I didn't see any signs of that...'_

He was surprised when she squeezed his hand in return and lightly kissed his cheek. His face became hot and it took a lot of struggling not to howl like the wolves you see in many old fashioned cartoons when they catch a glimpse of a good-looking chick. Matt couldn't explain in words how badly he wanted to just swoop the senior off her feet and pin her to her very comfy bed right then and there. He sighed. Misa got up and rummaged through some drawers with one hand, the other holding to the edge of her towel. The blonde senior flashed Matt a grin, "Mattie... I'll need you to turn around... I'm afraid I've been flashing too much skin..."

"Oh... no problem..." Matt shuffled his position so he stared at her walls, which were painted a dark, almost black, blue. He was tempted -if he had a brush of course- to paint a mural, which mimicked the heavens at night, stars twinkling setting the atmosphere for lovers. Lovers? When Matt's mind got there he turned a scarlet pink. He dug his fingers into his hair and shook his head wildly back and worth. '_No... dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts! Chase those away! Just because you saw her in a towel doesn't mean you get to think dirty perverted things! __**AAAAGGGHHH!!**__'_

"Alright Matt-kun. You can turn around. I'm decent... Matt..." Misa tapped Matt's shoulder and jumped when he tensed. Her head bumped the railing of the bunk bed. "Owie!"

The redhead bit his lip. "Are you okay Misa?"

"Yeah... I just bumped my head." She grinned and giggled as she rubbed her head. She sat beside Matt on the bed again. They sat in silence for a little while more, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally Matt broke the silence.

"Your room's very nice... I like how you have it set up, with the Virgin Mary and the crucifix, and candles."

"Why thank you Matt-kun!" Misa grinned so wide her nose wrinkled in a cute manner. "Do you like Bunni?" The girl reached for a pink bunny with a patch over its right eye.

"Bunni's cute!" Matt admitted.

"Yup there's Bunni and Emily!" Misa grabbed her other doll and hugged it close. Matt snickered, the doll kind of reminded him of Mello, just more gothic style instead of rough bad boy with a strange chocolate obsession. "Oh! Before I forget... I remember where your book is!" Misa scrambled off her mattress and her upper half disappeared under her bed. Matt's eyebrow rose, how'd his book get under there? Misa soon reappeared with the book in hand a triumphant smile on her face. "Here it is!"

"Uh... excuse me for asking... but how'd it get under there?"

"Well... I dropped my bag on the floor and everything went everywhere... it must have accidentally got shoved under."

"Then how'd you know it was there?"

"I had to look for something else under my bed."

"Mind if I take a peek? Sounds like you have a party going on down there..."

"..." The blonde's eyebrow rose. Matt was definitely different. Most people didn't ask to look under your bed. "Uh sure... Just don't get attacked."

"I got to see this..." Matt leaned over the bed and took a peek under. There was definitely a party under Misa's bed, clothes, books, notebooks, pencils, hair ties. "Wow... party was an understatement."

"Don't be so mean..." Misa pouted. "The rest of my room's pretty clean... I can't keep it spotless... I don't have the time for that." Matt reached under and grabbed a book. He read the cover aloud,

"_Define Normal_ by Julie Anne Peters... It any good?"

"Yes it is! Misa Misa loves that book."

"I'll have to check it out sometime."

"Matt-kun...?"

"Yeah?" Matt stopped thumbing through the book and turned his eyes to hers.

"Thanks for being so nice..." Misa playfully tweaked Matt's nose giggling. "I saw your watercolor after you left..."

The redhead's cheeks burned to the same intensity of his hair with shy embarrassment. "W-what did you think of it?"

"It was cute! I loved it!"

"W-well... if you want... you can have it."

Misa gasped hands over her mouth. "Really?!"

"Yeah." Matt sat up and scratched the back of his head. He yelped when Misa glomped him arms around his neck.

"Thank you Mattie! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Matt smiled and returned Misa's hug. Both felt warm in the loving embrace. It was all too short for the both of them when they pulled apart faces cutely red. "Well..." Misa grabbed Matt's book and handed it to him, "here's your book Mattie... I'm sorry I took yours by accident."

"No... it's okay... Hey... maybe sometime... would you like to... hang out?"

Misa nodded. "Yeah. It sounds like fun!"

Matt's cell rang. He recognized the ringtone as the one designated for Mello. "Um... yeah... I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See ya Matt-kun." Matt backed towards the door and excused himself. Misa giggled. Matt forgot his book on her bed. '_He's so silly... I hope to see him soon.'_

_xXxXxXxXx_

**Hey guys. Here's chapter four of SMAS. I hope you enjoyed. Things are starting to get pretty warm between Matt and Misa huh? XD**

**And Matt forgetting his book there? How cute was that? Chapter five should be really cute, if things go as planned. Well, see you next chapter!**

**bdf**


	5. Chapter 5

Show Me A Smile chapter five by blackdragonflower

--

"C'mon Matt-kun!" Misa tugged on Matt's arm as if she was going to die if they didn't get where they were going fast enough.

"Misa where are you taking me?" The redhead asked with a laugh.

"Somewhere!" Misa dragged the gamer into the recreational facility and to a table where a book lay and papers cut into neat squares of different sizes were strewn across the surface. Matt raised his eyebrow in a questioning fashion puzzled. Misa plopped down in a free chair and patted the chair beside her. "Sit! I don't bite ya know."

Matt followed her orders and took a seat. He read the book's title aloud, "_The Origami Handbook_... Rick Beech... We're doing origami?"

"Yup! Light-kun didn't have the time and I couldn't think of anyone else to accompany me... Light-kun's busy all the time... But I knew you'd do this with me!" She paused a moment then stared deeply into his eyes the look on her face that of a hurt child. "...You will... won't you?"

Matt gulped. The look was just too adorable. It made him want to give her the biggest hug. "Sure Misa... origami sounds like fun."

Her face brightened up and she shortly threw her arms around his neck in a hugging fashion. She blushed pulling quickly away. "Thank you Matt-kun..."

"So what one are we doing first?"

"Mm... this one!" The blonde cheered excitedly. Matt looked it over. Sure it would be cute enough to do, if it didn't look so hard. On page eighty-six, she had chosen a rabbit, which took twenty-five steps to make. Matt gulped. He wasn't that good at origami.

"Misa are you sure? What about this one?" Picking up the book he flipped through it. He was searching for something that looked easy. On page sixty-eight he believed he found the answer. "How about this one? It's a butterfly."

Misa examined it with a critical eye. She thought it over then nodded. "Okay... I can use this pretty black and jade paper and put them in my room!"

Matt chuckled and took a paper covered in strange swirls. It was bright green, yellow, and a night black. "Okay let's see... Begin with a waterbomb base. Rotate upside down from its best-known position."

"Waterbomb base? How do you make that?"

"It probably says somewhere in the beginning..." The redhead flipped through the book and sure enough in towards the front was exactly what he was looking for. "It's right here Misa..."

"Oh..." They both read it over and began to fold the paper. As they worked on making origami butterflies Matt and Misa chatted. They laughed together as Matt told the blonde about the time Mello had put the hottest type of hot sauce in his food and Matt hadn't even noticed it. This had left a very annoyed young teen and a very confused one who just thought his food tasted somewhat, _different _then usual.

"That wasn't very nice!"

"Mello's special ya know?" Matt smiled weakly. "Everyone thinks he's some really awful person who gets by on treating people like dirt. That or they think Mello's just too odd. I don't know what they're thinking sometimes but I know they're wrong."

"Matt-kun..." The name slipped from Misa's lips as she listened to Matt talk about his best friend.

"Mello's just a little rough on the edges. He likes to have fun, and he does what keeps him entertained. He tries not to hurt people... but sometimes he just says the wrong things or people take what he says the wrong way... I'm so glad he found a girl who's been sticking by him though..." For a minute Matt quieted then laughed. "I just hope he doesn't forget about me!"

Misa hugged Matt's arm supportively. "Misa doesn't think that Mello-kun would ever forget Matt. Matt sounds too special to Mello."

"Ya think?"

"I know so!" Misa winked playfully.

"Whatever you say."

"Matt-kun could you help me? I'm stuck..."

"What fold are you on?"

"Eight."

"Eight huh?" Matt read over the instructions. He'd had issues with that fold too but had eventually figured it out. "Can I see your butterfly?" The girl handed it over without any fuss. Matt took the paper carefully in his fingertips. "Alright... you fold it like this see?" He showed her slowly then unfolded it back.

"Hey!" she whined.

"Now you can do it... Since I showed you, you can do it and then you'll remember for the next time you want to make a butterfly again."

"Okay..." Gingerly she repeated what she remembered, and with a little reminding from Matt she finished the fold then onto the rest of the butterfly. She looked at it amazed. "I made this?"

"Mhm. It's very nice. Good job."

Misa smiled. "I've never finished one of these Matt-kun... until today!"

"I was glad I could help." Matt scratched the back of his head with a silly grin on his face. "Um Misa..."

"Yeah?"

"Um..." Matt bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't tell her how he felt. It would be putting her in a situation of choosing him over Light. At the last minute he changed his sentence, "Misa can I borrow this origami book?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. You can keep it for a little while if you want. Let's make some more butterflies!" The senior grabbed more paper and rapidly began refolding through the steps. Matt followed suite. Misa glared at him. "So it's a contest then?"

"Huh?"

"I see that look in your eyes..." Her eyes narrowed and she smirked. "You're challenging me to a contest... First one to make twenty butterflies! Ready go!"

"Hey what?" Before he came back down to Earth Misa was already slightly ahead. Matt sighed then started folding. Their fingers flew and ordinary paper became marvelous butterflies. They were beautiful in their many colors and sizes. There was one piece of paper left and both had a hand on it. "One paper left Misa..."

"Whoever gets it will be the winner..."

The redhead beamed and took his hand away. "You can have it."

"You're letting me win Matt-kun?"

"Yup." Misa smiled and hugged Matt. "Thank you Matt-kun you're such a great friend!" She rubbed her cheek against his. Matt smiled face red and gently pushed her away. She looked a little hurt until he said,

"Wouldn't want people to think badly of you. I don't want you and Light to fight."

"Aw, you're so considerate Mattie."

"I try to be..."

"I'm sure your mother is very proud of you."

"I'm sure she would be too."

"Would be?"

"Her and my dad died in an accident... our house caught fire and they were trapped inside."

"Oh... Misa's sorry..."

Matt's pretty green eyes met hers. "Don't worry about it. I miss them sometimes but I've moved on..." He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "I met Mells soon after in a orphanage. We quickly became friends though we got into quite a few fights back then... I didn't give myself the time to be sad."

"Matt-kun you are so amazing... Misa could never do that..." The girl sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. "A little while ago my parent's house was broken into. The robber killed my mother but my father was able to knock the robber unconscious. My mother died... but I still have my father at least..." The girl picked up one of the butterflies. "My mother use to love to plant flowers... So there was always butterflies everywhere."

"Oh... I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No Mattie it's okay! It's not your fault! Please don't apologize."

"Alright..."

Misa flipped open her cell and looked at the time. "Oh... I better be getting to bed soon. I have a big test tomorrow and I can't afford to be sleepy."

"Okay. What do you want to do with all these origami butterflies?"

"I want to put them in my room. Here I brought a bag." Misa reached under the table and produced a large purse, big enough to fit all of the butterflies. Carefully they dropped the paper creations inside and Misa got up. Matt followed after the book under his arm. They chatted about the things they liked to do when Misa tripped and fell. She whined and held her ankle. Matt knelt beside her worried.

"Are you alright?"

"My ankle hurts! And I tore some skin off my hands..."

"Let me see it..." Matt took off her shoe and sock. Gently he prodded it and she yelped. "Can you stand?"

"I don't think so..."

"Get on my back and I'll carry you."

She looked at him funny as if he was speaking an alien tongue. "What?"

"Your ankle's hurt. Climb on." Misa crawled onto Matt's back and held tight around his neck, her legs around his waist. Matt picked up her shoe, sock, and the bag full of butterflies. "Um... Misa... Could you still hold on to the bag?" Trying to make this less troublesome Misa instantly took the bag from him. "Thanks." Matt was quite thankful that Misa was wearing pants today and not one of her short skirts. Misa was amazed at Matt's strength as he carried her. She could feel his muscles with every step and he was warm and cozy.

"Thank you Matt-kun." The girl stayed quiet so she wouldn't exhaust him further by making him feel as if he had to speak to her. Once at Misa's room Matt gently lowered her down. She glanced around a kissed Matt's cheek. "Thank you so much Mattie. I had lots of fun."

"It was no prob. See you later Misa-chan."

Misa waved and slightly limped into her room. Matt left a wonderful, if not adorable, idea in his head. He thumbed through the origami book as he walked back to his shared room.

xXxXx

When Misa opened the door the next morning she was quite surprised. In front of her door were tons of origami animals. There were doves, swans, cranes, elephants, and many butterflies. They were all facing towards a little bunny rabbit, which had a napkin, folded into a rose laid at its feet. Under the fake rose was a note card. She knelt down and read the message.

_'For you,_

_You look very pretty when you smile._

_I'll return your book to you soon._

_Matt_'

And Misa couldn't imagine anything sweeter then what Matt had done for her and the zoo he'd created for her to love.

**;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:**

**Chapter five!! I told you it would be cute didn't I? ;) :wink:**

**The origami book mentioned is a real book, no making that up I swear! All the origami figures really in there.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter six if full of angst, cuddliness, and lots of (at least in my opinion) yesness! See you then!!**

**bdf**

**:poke: Shout out to YKT- Hi!**


	6. Chapter 6

Show Me A Smile chapter six by blackdragonflower

--

Misa stretched, the bright August sun warming her despite the gentle breeze. She was overjoyed terms were over. Now she only had one more to go. That happy thought brought her to a much sadder one however. Light had _just_ finished his last term of schooling. The blonde didn't know if he was staying or returning home. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the cheerful Matt calling out to her. She looked up and smiled as he waved running towards her. From where he'd run from he'd left Mello and Sayu watching him, Mello smirking amused and Sayu giggling. The brunette was holding on to the blonde male's arm. His hands were tucked into his pockets of his dark black jeans. Matt bent over, hands on his knees, out of breath. "Phew... h-hi Misa!"

Misa's nose wrinkled as she chuckled. "Hello Mattie."

"Aren't you glad terms are over?" The redhead straightened up.

Misa clutched her books close. "I'm not... interrupting you three am I?"

"Hm?" Matt's eyebrows scrunched together in concern. "Interrupting...? Oh! Oh yeah..." The gamer grinned sheepishly and waved Mello and Sayu over and proceeded with the introductions. "Misa, this is Mello and Sayu Yagami. Sayu, Mello, this is Misa Amane."

"It's nice to meet you." Sayu bowed as was her custom from home. Misa returned it.

"It's nice to meet you too. Matt talks about you guys a lot..."

"Oh he does, does he?" Mello questioned eyeing Matt with his piercing blue eyes.

Matt sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head nervously as he smiled.. "Well... you are my best friends after all..."

Mello smirked and grabbed Matt around the neck. Then the blonde dug his knuckles into Matt's scalp playfully. "What have I told you Matt! None of that cheap best friend shit! It's embarrassing!" Matt yelped in pain and tried squirming away with no success. Both females exchanged glances then shared a giggle.

"You are Light-kun's sister right Sayu-chan?"

"Yeah. Light's my brother."

"Do you know where I can find him?" Misa asked while the boys continued to argue and playfully kick and punch each other. Sayu tilted her head to one side and tucked hair behind her ear.

"Well, I don't exactly know but he would probably be at his dorm room..."

"Oh..."

Noticing Misa's saddened expression Matt quit fighting with Mello and watched Misa curiously. "Misa Misa are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh..." The blonde girl put on a large smile and hugged Matt as best as she could. "You're so thoughtful... Misa Misa is just fine. I have to go alright? Maybe Misa will see you all later okay?"

"Yeah that'd be fun." Matt agreed hugging her back.

"I'd love to." Sayu politely smiled and Mello just nodded his attention on a bruise forming on his arm where Matt playfully punched him.

Misa waved, "See you!" She hurried off towards Light's dorm. '_Let's see Willow House dorm, floor one, room twenty-three.'_ She eeped when she ran into the handsome brunette male. He grunted and quickly readjusted his hold on a large cardboard box. "So... you are going back to Japan Light-kun?"

"Well that's where I'm going to work isn't it?" Light sighed and set his box down. This was going to take awhile, he could sense it, but he was going to make it as short as possible. "After all I am going to join the NPA."

"Yes... I know..."

"You don't want me to leave do you Misa?"

"No." The blonde admitted looking at the ground as she nibbled on her lip.

Light groaned. He really just wanted to get his stuff and go home back to Japan. There was some business with Amane that he did have to take care of and he might as well take care of it now... "Misa... look I know you like me and all and we've been dating but it's not going to work out."

"What?!" Misa yelled. Her voice cracked halfway through.

Light winced at the pitch and grabbed up his box again. "Basically Misa... I'm sorry but I can't date you... You're going to be here and I'll be in Japan. It wouldn't work out. Besides..." Light's voice turned into a cruel type of mutter, "don't you have that freshman art geek to take my place anyway?" Light Yagami began to stroll off away from the young woman. "Good luck with the rest of your schooling Misa. Tell your redheaded friend I say hi." Misa was too shocked to move. She could only stare at Light's back as he walked away leaving her in the dust. When realization finally hit, Misa felt her heart jump in her throat and choke her cruelly. Tears began to leak down her face and she ran towards her room as fast as her legs would carry her. Once inside the confines of her room she flopped herself down on her bed and texted Matt a message.

_'Come to my room ASAP!! I need you T.T _'

Matt was playing Medal of Honor European Assault when he felt the vibration of his phone in his pant's pocket. Pausing the game he read the message a frown staining his usually turned up lips. He pressed the off button and rushed from his room Mello staring at him funny his golden eyebrows knit together from behind a book filled with Portuguese poetry he was suppose to translate. He shrugged it off and began to recite the parts he'd translated aloud. Matt ran towards Misa's room highly concerned. She never, absolutely _never_ used the crying emoticon in texts! He could just sense the urgency of the short message.

Once he got to her door he knocked politely then stuck his head in. "Misa?"

The girl was holding a pillow closely to her chest tears rolling down her face. She sniffled and looked at him. "C-come in..." The redhead didn't need to be told. He quickly closed the door behind him and took a seat beside her.

"What happened?"

Misa bit her lip then began to wail louder, "Light-kun's leaving me!" Matt had to admit, there was a small part of him rejoicing at these words. Doing the gentlemanly thing Matt wrapped his loving arms around Misa and offered her a shoulder to cry on. She used his shoulder as a Kleenex quite nicely, but was considerate enough not to include mucous in the deal.

"Why is he leaving you Misa?"

"B-because he... he's going b-back to Japan to be in the p-police force th-there! A-and he d-didn't think it would... would work out!"

Matt sighed thinking '_that sounds like Light... No offense Sayu-chan but your brother's a jerk...'_ He was pretty sure the younger sibling would agree with him though.

"Shh... You don't have to cry. It'll be okay. I'm sure there's someone else for you Misa-chan. Someone who loves you enough to choose you over any job."

Misa sniffled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You swear? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No. I honestly mean it. I swear on Bunni your stuffed bunny." Misa smiled weakly then giggled.

"Mattie how'd you get so good at that?"

Matt's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "Good at what?"

"Cheering people up. It's really cool." Matt offered the girl a sweet smile.

"Hm. I don't know. I was born with it I guess... Can you show me a smile? I like it better when you smile, makes you look prettier."

"Mattie?" Misa fiddled with her hands a little nervous. Misa bit her lip quickly thinking, '_Light-kun told me to find someone else... Maybe Mattie would... I mean... I like him a lot...'_

"Yes Misa?"

The gamer was a little on edge when Misa's petite hand rested against his cheek and her lips were rapidly becoming close to his. He'd imagined kissing her so many times but he wondered, was she serious? The soft sensation of her lips met his pleasantly and Matt used the skills he'd gained since his first kiss. He pressed a hand against the small of her back and another slid into her hair where it tangled itself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself be carried away upon new lips. He wasn't pushing her away... Maybe he liked her too. When the short but angelically sweet kiss ended Matt was smiling faintly his thumb tracing over Misa's rose red lips.

"Misa... if you give me the chance I could love you. I know you're upset about Light but... I'd be really happy if you'd at least consider it... and if not... I still would like to be your friend. Will you be okay?" Misa nodded and melted when he kissed her again. He winked and left silently leaving the blonde haired girl to ponder. He was excited and anxious, butterflies were fluttering in his stomach and little children with monkey wrenches were banging the metal tools against the back of his knees. He walked back to the apartment in a happy daze.

And Mello could only think '_What the hell happened to him?'_

**--**

**--**

**W00t! Chapter six over and out! I hope everybody liked it! Yay Matt and Misa's first kiss! :squealing: Hee hee... Now I can get to the yummy funness that is Matt and Misa! Light is out of the picture! Thank god! (No offense Light lovers I just don't like him **_**at all**_**.) So yeah, can you imagine poor Mello-kun's face as Matt drifts in probably a lot like he's drunk? I just laugh thinking about it...**

**Well, I'll see you next chapter! Much love to everyone! Please fav and leave me reviews! If you review I get inspired to make the story better!! :)**

**Thanks! Tata! bdf**


	7. Chapter 7

Show Me A Smile chapter seven by blackdragonflower

--

**"Hey Matt. So... are you and Misa going out yet?"**

**The redhead sweatdropped a little nervous. "I really have no idea..."**

**"Well you two do hang out a lot more now and rumor has it you've been kissing..." Sayu winked at the redhead. Matt turned a bright pink. **

**"Sayu..."**

**The girl giggled with a happy smile. "Don't be embarrassed... Actually I came to invite you and Misa-san to come with Mello and me on a sort of double date. Unless you're not dating... then I guess you could consider it friends going out and having fun together."**

**Matt pulled Sayu into a playful nuggie. "So where are you, we to be going then?"**

**Sayu squirmed her way free from Matt's grasp and absentmindedly fixed her hair with a grin. "You know that raceway, arcade, mini-golf combo place?"**

**"You mean that place Y2K?"**

**"Yes, that one exactly!"**

**"So is that where Mello is taking you?"**

**"Yup. I challenged him to a round and since he can't refuse a challenge he of course accepted."**

**"Sounds like Mello." Matt chuckled.**

**"So will you come?"**

**"Let me call Misa..."**

And that's how Matt, Mello, Misa, and Sayu ended up in four go-karts. Mello and Sayu were shooting competitive -yet playful- glares at one another waiting for the light to turn green. Matt sighed and shook his head. Misa just giggled. "Ready Matt-kun?"

"Yeah... I haven't done this in awhile..."

Misa grinned nervously, "I've never driven go-karts before..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm sure you'll do fine it's pretty ea-"

The light turned green Mello and Sayu shot out of the gate. Matt and Misa followed after and the redhead was surprised when Misa's car teasingly bumped into the side of his. Matt yelled. "I thought you've never done this before!"

She was laughing. "I haven't!" Matt yelped as he swerved to miss Mello's car, which had been bumped into the wall by a clever Sayu Yagami. Mello was grumbling his arms across his chest as he waited for someone to come fix his car. Unfortunate Misa's car collided with his and Mello was thrown across the steering wheel despite his seatbelt. The blonde cussed.

"Damn it!!" Sayu could be heard laughing from the other side of the track. The lights signaled yellow, caution, and the drivers slowed down. Matt and Sayu's eyes met briefly and Matt noticed her wide smirk. She drove casually by Mello and stuck her tongue out last moment. The sophomore's icy blue eyes narrowed and he made an unspoken promise he was going to get her. Mello and Misa's cars were righted and started back up. Once the light turned green Mello was driving like a madman to catch up to his girlfriend but decided to be a little mean to his best friend. He drove up to Matt and bumped the back. Matt grumbled and took a hard right around the curve. He grinned when Mello was driving beside him on his left.

"You facing me because your girlfriend wiped the track with your skinny ass?"

Mello gave Matt the look that said, "Oh no you didn't." The blonde rammed the side of his car into Matt's. The redhead was wedged between his friend's car and the wall. He groaned and let off the accelerator so Mello sped ahead then slammed his foot back on to hit the back of Mello's kart. "Damn it Matt!"

"Ha ha!" And just then Sayu drove past.

"Hi baby! Bye!" Both boys blinked stunned. How did she get around the track so fast? It was the last lap and unfortunate for the boys they were sent first into the pits. Mello grumbled incoherently about how the race was rigged and there was no way Sayu should have won. Misa was next in and after a few other cars Sayu was in the back. She calmly took off her seatbelts and exited before Mello could catch up to her. When the blonde male got himself untangled he stormed after the girl and pinned her up against the nearest wall. Sayu grinned nervously. "Hi."

"Hi." With that Mello gave her no time to react in any manner, he just pressed his lips to hers. Misa thrust her arm into the air and yelled supportingly,

"Wahoo! You go guys!" Matt turned a bit pink.

"Hey... Misa?"

The girl turned her attention to Matt her voice lowering, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you inside? We can meet them in the arcade."

"Yeah." Misa grinned and pinched Matt's cheek lovingly. "Aw you look so nervous Matt-kun! Something the matter?"

"Um..." Matt didn't know how to say this without it coming out... wrong. "Misa are we... ya know... together?"

"Of course you and Misa Misa are together Mattie."

"Well I mean... as in... me and you... dating." The girl pushed some hair from her face a little of a disappointed look in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and coyly kissed his lips, "Of course we're dating Matt-kun. We're been dating since the first time we kissed." She winked then tapped the end of his nose. "Cheer up."

Matt grinned his foolishly cute smile and rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you."

"Misa loves you too Mattie!"

"Hey you two lovebirds let's get going. Me and Matt have a date with the air hockey table!"

"God Mello watch how you say that!"

The chocolate addict huffed his arm around Sayu's waist, "We both have girlfriends so it doesn't matter how I say it dope. Now come on!"

"Yes mother!" Matt chuckled taking Misa's hand. The girl giggled seeing the displeased if not very irritated expression on Mello's face.

"I'm not your fucking mother you son of a bitch why don't you say that when you're a foot away from me!"

"Mello!" Sayu leaned her head on his shoulder, "Calm down... there's little kids around, if you swear too much they might kick us out."

Mello muttered, "I'd like to see them try." But stopped his swearing rampage, that is, in English. The blonde switched to Portuguese, in which he was becoming quite fluent. Sayu sighed and shook her head. Sometimes she didn't know what to do with her leather-wearing lover. Matt and Misa grinned and walked hand in hand back towards the building. Inside Matt met Mello at the air hockey table. "Alright prepare to get your ass kicked."

"Yeah okay whatever Mells. You seriously have issues sometimes."

"..." Mello's eyebrows dipped together and he hit the puck and it zipped its way into Matt's goal. With that Mello's displeased frown turned to a smirk that said, "Take that bitch."

"Hey I wasn't ready!"

"When are you ever?" Mello retorted with a devilish snicker. Sayu and Misa exchanged glances then shook their heads. Male rivalry for pride, get your tickets and line up, it's the show of a lifetime! "Now get the puck and let's play!" While the two males argued back and forth the puck shot against walls and into goals. It was an intense game.

"Wow they're really into this game..."

"Yeah..." Misa giggled. After chatting for a few minutes Sayu and Misa came into a funny yet cute conversation about their boyfriends.

"Mello's so adorable, like a cat. He loves getting his stomach and back scratched. He can even purr like a cat!"

Upon hearing that Mello's face turned pink and he thought, '_Why must women talk about shit like that! It's embarrassing!'_ Matt broke down laughing.

"Mello you what?!" In short, the redhead got a puck in the face. Mello hit the thing so hard it ricocheted off the edge of the table and into Matt's face.

"YOW!" The gamer howled in pain. "You ass!!" A mother with her child looked over at the gang a wary look on her face and led her son away to another part of the arcade.

"Aw that's so cute Sayu-chan! Mattie's the opposite... he's like a dog. He likes getting his head scratched and his stomach rubbed. Oh and he especially loves being cuddled. It's so cute! He can even do those puppy dog eyes really well." Misa smiled and twirled a finger around one of her pigtails.

"Aw."

Matt's face was now the exact same shade as his bright hair. Taking advantage of his friend's embarrassment Mello hit the puck and grinned as it flew into Matt's goal. The lights flashed signaling his grand victory. The blonde male thrust out his hand. "Pay up loser."

"Huh?" Matt whined trying to conceal his red face with his hands.

"Pay up. You're buying lunch sucker."

Matt groaned and handed over the money. "You didn't tell me we were playing to see who'd buy lunch..."

"I didn't?" Mello purred happily. "I thought I did..."

Sayu hugged Mello a bright smile on her face. "You purred! It's so cute!"

"Sayu..." Mello gently pushed her away before his face could turn pink and whispered. "Not in public..."

The brunette grinned and swiped the money from her lover's hand. "Who wants pizza?"

Misa raised her hand. "Misa does!"

"Alright then it's settled. We'll eat pizza, play in the arcade for a while, then we'll have to go. Sound good to everyone?"

Matt blinked. It was times like this that he registered how alike Sayu and Mello could be. It was kind of a scary thought. So with little debate Mello and Sayu shared a cheese pizza and Matt and Misa shared a Hawaiian style pizza complete with pineapple and Canadian bacon. "I didn't know you liked this type of pizza Misa..." The gamer took a large bite a string of cheese hanging from between his mouth and the pizza. Misa giggled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Matt-kun." He didn't know why but that sentence made him so turned on. His gut tightened and he stared at his pizza afraid that if his eyes met hers she'd be able to tell what had been lingering in his mind.

"Hey Matt if you don't hurry a snot-nosed brat's gonna take all the good prizes! We still have to get tickets you know..." Mello grinned and viciously -but rather pleased- took a bite from his defenseless pizza, which was coated, in crushed red peppers.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Almighty."

"Damn straight." Mello -being quick and efficient as he is- finished first and went to grab tokens for everyone. When he came back he had a lot. He divided them up in equal piles with ten extra to Matt. Nobody noticed though. The way Mello figured if anyone could get the most tickets it would be the gamer that was master of every electronic game on Earth, and arcade games were no different.

When let loose onto the arcade Matt was grinning wider than the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. He held Misa's hand nearly jumping up and down. "Hey Misa would you like to play DDR Max with me?" Sayu questioned.

"Sure!" Misa began to walk towards the machine then stopped, kissed Matt's cheek, and ran off. The redhead smiled. He vowed he was going to win lots of tickets so he could get her an amazing prize, but first... he was going to sit by Mello and be slightly perverted. He joined his blonde friend with a smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be _**behind**_ the girls would I?" Mello chuckled.

"So we _were_ thinking the same thing."

"About." They both watched as the girls played the game their eyes sometimes becoming focused on the girls' lower ends. But, all in all they remained pretty well behaved and made sure to stare discreetly. After the fun excitement and rush to the part hidden in the boys' jeans they hurried to find something to distract themselves.

Now, some might consider it cheating but others might not. Matt and Mello were super intelligent children who'd grown into young adults and they knew _how_ to use their intelligence to their advantages. Unfortunate for the arcade owners, that meant they also knew how to best the arcade machines when given a little time to observe how they worked and the patterns they took. So it was no surprise when Matt and Mello were winning jackpots left and right. Of course Mello played a few shooting games -which yielded no tickets but were fun anyways-, and Matt played a couple games of pinball. Sayu and Misa played skeeball and whatever they felt they were good at. And after all that when every last token was gone they took their bundles of tickets to turn them in. Matt by far had the most, with Mello in second.

"How about this... me and Misa join or tickets and you and Sayu join your tickets."

"Sounds fine with me." Sayu nodded.

"Misa Misa's fine with it." Mello said nothing. He was looking over all the prizes. Matt grinned and pointed to what he wanted.

"Can I get that please?" The woman working the register nodded bored and popped a bubble of bubblegum. She took a large stuffed puppy off the wall and handed it to Matt and took his tickets. The redhead, blushing a slight bit pink, handed the animal to Misa and kissed her forehead. "Love you." The girl looked at the puppy in her arms and squeezed it tight to her chest.

"Thank you Mattie. I love you." The stuffed animal had large chocolate brown eyes and its fur was a golden red. It was fuzzy and would make a great pillow.

While Sayu wasn't looking Mello got a stuffed cat, it was orange with cute bright green eyes. There were still some tickets left in his pool though. He sighed his cheeks getting a little red. He wasn't one for adorable, huggable, public affection. He handed the cat over. "Here."

Sayu understanding, took it and when she was sure no one was looking kissed him. "Thank you Mello." She turned her attention and pointed. "Can I get the back scratcher and the a bar of chocolate?"

"Sure thing." Mello looked at his girlfriend questioningly and smirked when she handed over the chocolate but was puzzled.

"What's the back scratcher for?"

"This." She pushed him so she could get at his back and began to use the back scratcher. The blonde male purred in delight.

"What a goof..." Matt chuckled. And before the blonde could hit him he ducked. And you were _never_ allowed to duck.

**--**

**-- **

**So how many people are never going to look at DDR Max the same way ever again? I'm sorry guys, I just couldn't help it. :-nervous grin-: Matt and Mello are healthy **_**boys**_** after all. They are so perverted... omg... :-heavy sigh-: Hee... hope you all enjoyed the random fun of this chapter and Matt and Misa's first date and all the perversion didn't bother anyone. Matt and Misa just keep getting cuter and cuter! And for you SayuxMello fans I hope you liked their cuteness too. Omg... that stuffed puppy... reminds me of my dog Mello... Heh... My dog is named Mello because he is ****mellow.**** I just like how Mello from Death Note spells his name...**

**Favs, comments, and watches are always appreciated and I love to see them in the inbox of my email! Thanks everyone!**

**blackdragonflower (bdf)**


	8. Chapter 8

Show Me A Smile chapter eight by blackdragonflower

---

"Mattie!" A little girl wailed pulling him towards a table. "Come see what I did!"

The redhead smiled widely picking the little girl up and balancing her weight on his hip carried her over to the table she pointed at. "What did you do Anna Marie?"

The raven-haired girl squirmed from his grasp and grabbed up a picture a large crooked grin on her face. "I drew a pretty picture!"

"Aw. That's really nice Anna Marie. I love your color choices."

"Mattie! Call me Anna! Not Anna Marie! That makes me sound old like mommy!" The gamer chuckled pinching the little nose.

"Alright. I'll try my best to remember Anna... but your mommy's pretty... not old at all..."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" The girl asked innocently, eyes large.

"I think you are very pretty Anna. You'll make a nice guy really happy when you're older."

"Ew..." Anna's nose crinkled. "boys have cooties!"

"I'm a boy..."

"But you're special!" She laughed. "You don't throw mud, or pick your nose like they do."

"I threw a good amount of mud back in my day..." The gamer grinned.

"...Is it really fun?"

"I thought so... but I got in trouble..."

"Ooo! Mattie got in trouble!" The girl singsonged.

"Oh...? And what did Mattie do?" Matt looked up his emerald eyes widening in surprise. Anna looked over her shoulder and squealed.

"You're so pretty lady!"

Matt turned a faint pink. He was after all surrounded by small children of various ages from two to six. "Hey Misa."

Misa got to her knees joining Matt and Anna on the floor beside the low table. "Hello Mattie. Who's your cute friend?"

"My name's Anna! I'm gonna marry Matt!" The bright eyed child glowed hugging Matt tight around his neck. The game obsessed young man turned pink and gently pried himself away from the little girl.

"Now Anna... you're a pretty young lady but I already have a special woman in my life okay?" The girl pouted. "But you'll always be a close second alright?"

"Okay... Can I be your pretty princess?!"

"You can always be my pretty princess Anna."

"Promise?" She held out her little hand, pinky extended outwards.

Matt smiled curling his pinky around the cute toddler's. "Promise."

The little girl gave another look at Misa, then pointed, "Is she your queen?"

Misa giggled. "You could say I am."

Anna Marie's eyes got big and she jumped up and down squealing in delight. "Our royal family is so prettifuls~! I got to go tell Jessica!!!" The girl scrambled off leaving the two college students alone.

"She's cute."

"Yeah... um..."

"No... you're not weaseling your way out of explaining this one Mattie!" The attractive blond winked. "I already clocked you out of work so you can leave with me." She got up brushing 'dust' from her skirt. Matt scrambled up his face pink.

"You didn't have to do that..."

"I wanted to!" Misa clung to Matt's arm, "Cuz I love my Mattie!" A couple boys who were playing with blocks looked at them with disgusted looks on their small faces.

"Ew!!! Girls have cooties!!!"

"Don't forget to get your cootie shot Matt or we can't play with you anymore!" The other called.

"Don't worry guys I won't!" The redhead chuckled escorting his girlfriend out by the arm.

"You never told me you worked at a daycare part-time Mattie~!" Misa cooed, a large grin on her face.

"It's embarrassing..." Matt pursed his lips together, staring at the ground from the corner of his eyes.

"I think it's adorable..." The girl nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. "Sooooo cute!"

"So... Misa... you have that modeling tryout today right?" Matt questioned trying to get the topic off his part-time job at a daycare facility.

The usually spunky girl nodded biting her lower lip. "I'm really nervous... what if they don't like Misa." Matt stopped walking with the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then picked her up in a hug and twirled around in a circle.

"They'll love you just like I do! It'll be just fine..." Then the redhead tenderly kissed her lips. When he pulled away Misa giggled and swiped her thumb over his lips.

"You stole some of my red lipstick..." Using the inside of his striped collar Matt wiped away the red she'd missed. "There... better." She winked blowing him a kiss, and walked off leaving him there.

"H-hey wait up!" Matt called stumbling after her and taking her hand when he caught up.

"Where's your car at Mattie? I don't see it..."

The redhead chuckled. "It's over there. You weren't even heading in the right direction..."

"Not my fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't." The blond stomped her foot. Matt smiled nuzzling his face into her hair, whispering into her ear,

"I love it when you do that."

"Mattie!!!" She whined. "Don't do that to Misa!!!"

He pretended he didn't know what she was talking about while leading her towards the bright red Camero. "Honestly! I have _no_ idea what you're going on about~!"

"Matt-kun's mean..."

The redhead opened the passenger side door, "After you." The blond climbed in, still pouting. "Don't be like that Misa... I was just playing..." While sitting at a stoplight Matt leaned over and nipped at her ear. "Love ya. You'll do wonderful today... whether you're angry at me or not."

She pouted a little while longer, trying to keep up the act, but was having difficulty. With a dramatic sigh the blond let her hand fall on Matt's. Her slender fingers curled around his. "Thank you Mattie..."

When they came to the location of the shoot Misa took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Ready!" She stepped from the car keeping a confident look on her face. A man in his mid-thirties greeted them.

"Hello Miss Amane I presume?"

"Yes that's me!"

"Did you go over the brief summary of the shoot I had sent?"

"Yes Levi-san! It's a shoot about dark passion and affair."

"Good good! I'm glad to see you went over it. Who's this?"

The photographer's eye turned to the redheaded gamer. The man studied Matt with a critical eye. "This is my assistant Matt! He'll be helping Misa change."

"Alright then Misa. Your outfits are on the rack with your name on them. Please put on the one labeled shoot 1-A."

"Yes Levi-san." Misa quickly bowed at a thirty-five degree angle and took Matt's hand. "Come on assistant!!!"

"I'm coming Misa..." Matt smiled weakly. He'd honestly not expected her to remain so composed. He was proud of her for keeping her cool.

Once they got the outfit and were in the dressing area with the door closed Misa began to strip away her clothes. Matt pursed his lips. "Did you really need me in here _right_ now?"

"I... suppose not... but you've already seen me naked Mattie..."

"Well..." the gamer blushed, "that's true... do you need help?"

"Can you unhook my bra?"

With a fumbling hand the redhead was finally able to get the hooks from the small metal loops. He gently rubbed his fingers over where the bra had just been nestled snug against the blond's back. She turned, and before he could stop himself he pressed his lips to hers, pinning her against the wall of the stall. Her eyes widened in brief surprise, before sliding shut, answering his call. He pulled her earlier top from her hands and dropped it to the floor, the bra following soon after. With a grunt he forced himself away. "Sorry... I'm suppose to be helping you get changed... and I'm being... distracting..."

The young woman giggled and took her short dress from the hanger. "Don't worry... it gave me a... boost of confidence!" Matt smiled bashfully taking the dress from his girlfriend and untied the frustrating knots that tightened the back of the corset. He handed it back over and watched as she gracefully slid in. The way she did things, even everyday things like putting on a pair of jeans, made his heart skip. So you could only imagine how fast his heart was racing with her there in only her thin panties until the dress covered her. "Wow... this dress fits so perfectly!"

"Hold on... don't go dancing around yet... I got to tie the back..." Misa did her best to stand still so Matt could tie the scarlet ribbon that laced up in the back. With agile fingers he also fixed the sash so it looped into an elegant bow. He took a step back, but wasn't allowed to fully examine the work because there was a rapid knocking at the door.

"Are you almost done! Time is money!"

"All finished Levi-san!!! Be right out!"

The blond looked at the door then to Matt. Her teeth were clenched and she was obviously trying not to nibble on her tongue in her anxiety. She hugged Matt quickly and tightly whispering into his stripes, "Love you Mattie."

She opened the door forcing a sunny smile onto her face. Matt followed behind her, feeling as if he was getting left behind somehow, or at least having the impending vibe he would be left very alone in the future. He didn't like it, not at all. Misa walked with a skip to her step, her excitement finally beginning to slip back in as she neared the set. To her dismay they steered her to a chair where they washed off her previous makeup and redid her face. Levi gently placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"If you wouldn't mind standing over there. Misa will be fine."

"Yeah... thanks..." Matt obeyed the order. He wasn't going to screw up Misa's chances. She'd been looking forward to this shoot for the past month, and he'd hate to mess up her chance to become a model as she'd always dreamed.

The redhead planted himself on the floor, nerves itching for a cigarette, but he ignored it. He didn't want to miss Misa by going outside for a quick smoke. On the set was man dressed very gothic. His black hair was spiked, and his eyes were accented with eyeliner, which only made their bright color green stand out more. A trench coat with trips and multiple rows of silver rings fell to just above the floor brushing against steel-toed boots with scarlet laces. Form fitting shadowy jeans were tucked into the male model's boots. One of his feet tapped impatiently on the floor. Matt just ignored the model and pulled his psp from his pocket.

"Mattie!" The gamer looked up from his game to see Misa bounding over to the set in her dolly shoes. To say his mouth hit the floor would be an understatement. The dress molded to Misa's form perfectly, like a second skin. The snowy white fabric of the dress looked soft to the touch, the skirt flaring out from her thighs in rippling ruffles with bloody red netting underneath. The hairdresser had curled Misa's hair into silken ringlets pulled into pigtails tied up with cherry ribbons. On the blond's slender hands were a pair of white gloves that made her fingers look daintier than usual.

Before he could say anything the girl glomped Matt nearly sending them flying to the floor. He staggered back a step, but caught himself. "M-Misa... you look so... wow..."

"Aw thank you Mattie~!" The girl pinched Matt's cheek, then ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Misa! I'd like you to come meet your partner for today's shoot! You can bring your dresser if you wish." Misa took Matt's hand dragging him off before he could protest.

"Hello Misa. I hope our shoot goes well. I'm Darian."

"Hi Darian! It's nice to meet you. As you know I'm Misa, and this is my trusty companion Matt!" The cute girl clung to Matt's arm as she said this.

Darian held out his hand and Matt took it as best he could, exchanging a handshake. "Nice to meet you too Matt."

"Yeah. Same here."

God he hated these kind of formalities.

"Well we should begin the shoot... Misa... Darian... as you both know this is a shoot about the darker side of romance, or a more twisted sense of it. Darian, you are the so called bad boy of the scene while Misa is the innocent angel. It's a shoot of passion and forbidden intrigue between two separate social standings."

"Alright. Got it."

"Misa's ready!"

Matt wanted to hug her, give her a kiss good luck, anything, but he was afraid he'd ruin what the designers had done. With a squeeze to her hand he winked and trotted off set, where he wouldn't be in the way.

It was a rather straightforward shoot, but nonetheless some of it had Matt's blood simmering with jealousy. He didn't exactly like how Darian got to hold his girlfriend, or how their lips were so close in one shot.

A crooked smile.

A backwards glance.

A shy wave goodbye.

_Snap._

_Snap._

_Snap._

It seemed to go on forever, but finally it drew to the last picture of the evening. Matt was insanely happy it was almost over.

"Okay last shot you two, and that's all I'll need for today." Levi instructed them on their poses then adjusted little things of their bodies when he felt they couldn't do it themselves.

Matt's face turned almost as red as his hair.

Misa was pressed against a wall, hands on Darian's shoulders, the look on her face utter surprise as if someone had walked in on the two just before they were about to do something naughty. Darian was just about to bite the young model-to-be's neck and looked smugly amused to be "caught". His knee was wedged between Misa's slender legs, and the picture was scandalous without being so. It portrayed the theme of the shoot well.

Maybe a little too well in Matt's opinion.

The last click of the shutter could faintly be heard and the redhead tilted his head to one side, causing a little popping noise.

"That's a wrap! I'll call you both if you make it. If you could rehang the outfits back on the hangers you got them from. Thanks for coming Misa, Darian!"

"No problem."

"Thanks Levi-san!"

After Matt assisted Misa into changing back into her other clothes he escorted her outside the place towards the car. Getting a smart ass idea he pressed her against the nearest wall as Darian had her pinned earlier. The blond squeaked in surprise. "So... do you like it when I do this or when he did it better?"

Misa's fingers tightened into the striped cloth of Matt's shirt. The fact that his nose was skimming over her neck and sending shivers down her spine wasn't helping her think up a rational response. "Mattie's... much better."

The gamer pressed a ginger kiss to the flesh of her neck before pulling away a foolish grin on his face. "Well as long as you like me better no harm done! We should go out and celebrate your shoot babe."

Misa giggled. "How so?"

"Wanna go out to eat? You must be starving."

"Okay, but remember I've got to watch my weight!"

Emerald eyes rolled and Matt shook his head, "Nope. You're perfect just how you are. Don't you dare loose any weight! I will not let you starve yourself."

"Aw. Thank you Mattie. I love you too."

The blond slid into the Camero, Matt following shortly after. Both leaned over and shared a quick kiss, not caring if anyone saw. "Congrats babe. You pick where you want to go."


End file.
